The Break Up
by nathanandhaleyislove
Summary: Loosly based on the movie The Break Up. It's a Naley fic. Basically, they are on the rocks and end up doing stuff to at first glance, drive each other out of the condo share, but really, get them to step up and give their love another chance.


b The Break Up /b 

Chapter 1

If someone had told Haley James six months ago that she would be dating, and now living with the cocky arrogant Nathan Scott, she wouldn't believe it. She was twenty-seven years old, living the single life and loving it, and just enjoying hanging out with the girls and focusing on her career as a musical assistant at the famous i KellerMusic, Inc. /i . That all changed one fateful day six months ago however, when she'd run into the infamous Nathan Scott of the New York Knicks, at a Charlotte Bobcats game.

Haley looked around at their condo. It was perfect. There was a kitchen with a little breakfast nook, a dining room, living room, a TV/music room, an office, two bathrooms, and of course their bedroom. All of which Haley had decorated herself with some help from Nathan, making sure she had a little bit of her touch in each room. She sat on the couch, waiting for Nathan and debating on what to do for dinner, and began reminiscing about the day their lives collided.

i ** Flashback **

"Brooke, really do we have to go this basketball game? I mean, really you're only visiting me for a couple days, there's so much else I could show you in North Carolina," Haley whined as the walked up the big steps into the arena.

"Haley, do you really think I would come all the way to Charlotte from New York City and not see a basketball game?"

"Um, yes. You hate sports."

"But I looooove boys. And hello, have you seen Lucas Roe of the Charlotte Bobcats? That boy is fine."

"I should have known. Boys. You're initiative for everything."

"Oh H. James you know me so well."

"That I do B. Davis, now let's go find our seats," Haley said ushering her towards what the signs said would lead them to the lower level. Neither of them had ever been to a basketball game, or any sports event for that matter since they didn't really follow it, so they'd decided to splurge and get seats five rows back from the court.

"Wow the view is great!" Brooke exclaimed as she clapped her hands together admiring the view.

"Yeah I know! You can see the court perfectly."

"That too, but I was talking about Lucas Roe's sculpted physic. You can just see the sweat dripping off his biceps as he warms up."

"Oh wow, Brooke," Haley replied rolling her eyes.

"Too much?"

"Just a smidge."

"Sorry," she said giving her famous dimpled smile.

"Eh, I forgive you," Haley said as the game started to begin, the played being announced onto the court and the buzzer signaling the beginning of the first quarter. Brooke kept her eyes on her beloved Lucas Roe, as Haley kept her eyes on the game, not noticing the subtle glances she had been receiving from the tall, handsome brunette sitting several seats to her left. 'Man, I'm hungry,' Haley thought to herself, feeling her stomach gurgle a bit.

"Snacks here! Get your snacks!" The man exclaimed walking down the aisle next to her seat. 'Ah, my savoir,' she thought to herself, about to grab his attention, until she heard him speak. A deep voice bellowed to the left of her. "Yo, over here!"

"Yes sir, what can I get you?"

"Can I get like, five Crack Jacks?"

"Five sir?"

"Yep. Five. I just can't get enough of their crunchy sweetness."

"Alright sir, then that will be twenty five dollars." Haley watched the interaction, now looking at the brunette fumble through his wallet and pass the money down the row, his bills ultimately landing in her hands.

"Here ya go, she said, giving them an a chipper smile as he handed her the five boxes of cracker jacks. She began handing them down the row one by one, making sure they got to their owner. He didn't speak until she was about to pass the last one.

"You can keep it miss," he said, giving her a little smirk.

"No, no. It's fine," Haley stated, about to pass the box down to him, now matter how good she imagined those little popcorn morsels drenched in caramel to be right about now.

"No, I insist," he said, now leaning over a bit between the three people separating himself from Haley and Brooke.

"Really it's okay," Haley said, about to make her final attempt at giving him the Cracker Jack box, making note of the slight smirk sprawled across her best friend's face.

"Please, Cracker Jacks is the least I can give for being able to sit near a beautiful girl like you," he said, his blue eyes piercing her as his smirk widened.

Haley just rolled her eyes and raised the Cracker Jack box in a silent thank you.

"Mmm, Haley. That boy is fine."

"That boy is arrogant."

"Yeah, and that boy is checking you out." Haley just scoffed and told Brooke to keep watching the game as she used most of her own energy to keep her attention on the game instead of the lingering glare she could feel from a couple seats over. The final quarter ended, Charlotte beating their opponent 87-62 with Lucas Roe scoring the last shot.

"Oh Haley! Did you see that?" Brooke squealed.

"See what?" She said, maneuvering her legs so that the people in the row could exit.

"Lucas Roe definitely just gave me the nod."

"Sure Brooke. Just like I'm going to fall for that guy who hit on me before."

"You never know. He was a cutie."

"Whatever," Haley said; rolling her eyes for what she thought was the millionth time that night. "Let's get going," she continued, getting up and turning to exit the aisle… well, that was until she was met with the broad chest and a strong scent of cologne. She took here eyes away from the muscular chest in front of her face and looked up, meeting his gorgeous eyes.

"Hi," he said, smirking down at her.

"Hi," she said trying to brush past him.

"Did you like your Cracker Jacks?"

"Uh yeah. But not as much as I'd like to leave…"

"…with me?"

"Um, no." She said sarcastically. "See her," she began pointing to Brooke, "she's my friend Brooke, visiting from NYC, and I just can't bare to part with her when she's only here for a couple days."

"Hi Brooke. Nathan Scott," he said extending a hand forward.

"Hi," she said, trying not to laugh at an obviously flustered Haley.

"So, Brooke. Can you tell me what you're little hot and bothered friend's name is?"

"Oh, her? Haley James," brushing off the death glare Haley was giving her.

"Ah, I see. Now Brooke. I know, you're only here a few days, seeing as Haley here just said that, but you wouldn't mind if she went out with me for just tonight would ya?"

"I don't know…"

"Not even if I could bring you to a club that I know for sure a certain Lucas Roe would be at tonight?"

"Oh yes, take her away Nathan Scott. Just make sure she's back by the morning."

"BROOKE!"

"Oh Haley, no need to thank me!" She said ushering her friend into the arms of the awaiting Nathan Scott, who led the two of them out of the arena and into his awaiting limo.

"A limo?" Haley questioned, seeing the sleek black car pull up.

"Well, I'm Nathan Scott aren't I?"

"Yeah, so."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yeah, Nathan Scott…" Haley replied as he gave her a bewildered look.

"… of the New York Knicks!" Brooke exclaimed. "I knew you looked familiar. I've seen you on billboards around the city!"

"Yep, that's me. But I'm not on the Knicks anymore. I've been traded to the Bobcats, that's why I came to the game. You know. Scope out my new team in person."

"A basketball player?" Haley whispered to herself as they entered the limo, "what has Brooke got me into…"

End Flashback /i 

Haley smiled at the memory. At that moment, her ever giving Nathan Scott the time of day seemed scarce. But, here she was six months later, living happily with him in a luxury condo. Their life was good. Some would even venture to say it was perfect. They were total opposites, but they balanced each other well. Whenever she was with him she had a good time, and she'd hoped that it would stay like that forever.

But lately, she'd been feeling a bit overwhelmed. Like she did all the work and he never appreciated her. She knew it was probably just her being silly, but she couldn't help that little pang she'd been feeling lately in her heart. She looked at the pictures scattered about the room, their smiling faces, the love in the eyes, and smiled to herself. She knew she loved him, but is love always enough? Haley hoped so, and she was about to find out.

a/n: I've been playing with making a story like this for a while since I saw the movie "The Break Up." I hope to update fairly quickly but I have another story which has higher priority so until that is over that may be a little neglected. However, maybe if I get enough feedback I can push up my chapter writing for this story, who knows! Lol. I do promise however, that my story will have a much better, and happier ending than "The Break Up." Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and let me know what you think about it!


End file.
